


Bebé Loki y Thor

by Its_kathstyle



Series: Hermanos Asgardianos [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: "Sin resurrecciones"***ERROR***El dios de las mentiras ha vuelto, pero es solo un bebé. Ahora ha visto en Thor a su nuevo héroe.El dios del trueno no sabe qué hacer con un pequeño Loki, pero es tan dulce que no puede separarse de él.*esta historia únicamente abarcará la relación de Thor y Loki como hermanos, no será romántica.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Hermanos Asgardianos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584964
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El dios de las mentiras ha vuelto, pero es solo un bebé. Ahora ha visto en Thor a su nuevo héroe.

El dios del trueno no sabe qué hacer con un pequeño Loki, pero es tan dulce que no puede separarse de él.

Thor observa a Loki y sabe que es todo lo que le queda, eso es suficiente para él y no planea perder a su hermano de nuevo. El pequeño bebé lo mira sin comprender, pero de alguna forma él está sintiendo todo ese gran amor.   
El dios del trueno no tiene idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé, pero hará su mejor esfuerzo. Después de todo solo serán pequeños momentos con su pequeño hermano. 

ACLARACIONES

Edades (años midgardianos)

Thor: 30   
Loki: 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Habían transcurrido ya tres años desde aquel trágico momento en que Thanos había hecho desparecer a sus compañeros, el doctor Banner trabajó todo el tiempo junto a Anthony Stark, con el ideal de encontrar una manera de volver a todos a la vida. En su búsqueda de respuestas hubieron encontrado información en la que hubiera sido la casa del Dr Strange, información que no comprendieron totalmente, pero que con ayuda de Thor y su corto conocimiento sobre hechicería pudieron utilizar para ayudarse en ese proceso.   
Y dos años después estaban viajando entre dimensiones, buscando las gemas, y después batallando en contra de Thanos. Con la gema del alma lograron volver a la vida a todos aquellos que se llevó el chasquido, aunque encerrando a Thanos para siempre; con la gema de la realidad pudieron revivir a quienes perecieron antes.   
Un año les había llevado hacer vivir de nuevo a todos, poco a poco cada equipo se fue reuniendo y siguiendo su propio camino. Los guardianes se retiraron a proteger entre los cielos, Wakanda estaba completa de nuevo, con su rey. Tony tenía a su pequeño vengador "Spiderman" y Clint tenía completa a su familia. Tres años después todos estaban junto a los suyos, siendo felices, intentando reponerse de todos los daños. No importaba qué tan complicado era, no cuando se tiene una familia al lado.   
Cierto dios del trueno no era más que un rey con algunos súbditos, pero sin familia. Rogers se había disculpado con él, sin ser en realidad culpable por algo, pues luego de haber rescatado a todos los súperheroes, únicamente no habían podido traer de vuelta a Loki. Thor no había dicho algo aquella vez, y nunca lo dijo; estaba desecho pero su pueblo no necesita a un rey débil, tenía que ser fuerte y seguir hacia adelante, así lo hubiera querido él. 

— Noche de diversión —había dicho Stark al teléfono, siendo apoyado por los gritos emocionados de Peter.

— Los veré en veinte minutos, amigo Stark —Tony que poseía una de las discotecas más famosas de New york, les invitaba allí siempre que él considerara debía ser "una noche para celebrar" 

Y allí estaba Thor, no tenía qué celebrar, pero siempre es bueno sentarse junto a algunos amigos, beber una cerveza e intentar olvidar todo un momento, solo que con los vengadores jamás es "una cerveza" sino muchas. Así que llegando a la madrugada había un grupo de súperheroes ebrios caminando juntos hacia la limusina de Stark, se quedarían todos en la torre como en viejos tiempos. El camino de regreso se vivió con un dios del trueno muy ebrio cantando "El rey" de un cantante mexicano que descubrió durante su destierro, y gritando "otra" cuando hubo terminado. Seguido luego del resto que cantaban y gritaban "otra" al igual que él. 

— Esperen —decía un confuso y ebrio Tony — un bebé.

El multimillonario se acercó a la puerta de su torre donde yacía sentado un pequeño niño junto a una manta demasiado grande para su tamaño.

—Un bebé —gritó Bruce haciendo llorar al pequeño.

El dueño de aquel sitio se molestó pues creyó que habían ido a dejar un huérfano a su casa, aquello no era orfanato, ¿qué demonios se creían algunas personas? Y sin embargo, no podían dejar a un pequeño allí. Dormiría junto a Natasha y por la mañana verían qué hacer.

— Entra nuevo amigo —dijo Thor en cuanto Steve abrió la puerta.

Extrañamente el pequeño cesó inmediatamente el llanto y le observó con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos. Thor sintió de pronto que no había probado licor esa noche y su boca se abrió sin quererlo.  
Tomó al pequeño de forma descuidada y corrió con él directo a la cocina, donde sin dudarlo le metió al congelador. El color azul fue tomando su piel rápidamente.

— ¿Loki? —había pronunciado un Thor muy confuso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Entonces, ¿eso es Loki?

La mañana siguiente les inició al grupo sumiéndolos en un incómodo silencio, el cual fue desecho por las palabras incrédulas de Clint, quien señalando al niño con obvio desprecio, había realizado la pregunta. Un simple "sí, amigo Clint" fue toda la respuesta que el hijo de Odin les brindó, como si aquello fuera suficiente para creer que el peligroso súpervillano fuera ahora esa tierna criatura frente a ellos. El siguiente en hablar fue Stark, pidiendo a Thor una mejor explicación. 

— Nuestra madre tenía muchas fotografías de Loki —comenzó el rubio, recordando que en realidad su madre conservaba más fotos de Loki que de él— y este niño se ve igual al de esas fotografías, además lo metí al congelador y se puso azul. No hay duda, mis amigos.

— Tal vez se puso azul porque lo estabas matando de hipotermia —habló Peter— además, cómo explicas que haya vuelto como un niño, cuando los demás volvieron iguales. 

Los vengadores observaron a Thor, Peter tenía un buen punto. Todos los súperheroes habían regresado de la misma forma en que se fueron, bien podía decirlo el muchacho; pero ver en el dios aquella sonrisa que no le habían vuelto a mirar desde que perdiera a su hermano, les hacía querer creer en la explicación que daba. Lamentablemente no funcionaba así, y si aquel niño no era Loki tendrían que llevarlo a las autoridades correspondientes. 

— Mi hermano es un dios. —dijo Thor viendo al niño, sin tener duda de que era su Loki. 

Natasha se acercó a los hermanos con cuidado, y comunicando al rubio que el Dr Banner debía revisar al niño, tomó a este quitándolo de los fuertes brazos del rubio. Un fuerte llanto resonó en donde estaban, el cual fue silenciado al momento en que el dios del trueno tomara de nuevo al pequeño entre sus brazos. El niño hipó recostándose en el pecho del mayor, a la vez que chupaba uno de los dedos del rubio. 

— Tal vez sí es Loki —concedió Steve— aunque de igual manera deberíamos asegurarnos que todo esté bien con él. 

— ¿Cuántos años podrá tener? —preguntó Bruce, quien al escuchar a Thor hacerle la pregunta al niño, compendió la razón de que un adulto Loki lo llamara "Thorpe". Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como el diminuto hombrecito le mostraba un dedo a su hermano. "Tiene un año" le respondió Thor. 

El rey asgardiano llevó al niño hasta el laboratorio de Bruce, siendo seguido por el resto de súperheroes; el resultado arrojó que todo estaba bien con el pequeño y después de hacerle una larga prueba con hielos, no tenían duda de que fuera Loki. Principalmente porque aquel niñito se había empezado a reír muy feliz, mientras jugaba con los cubos. 

— Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que sí es Loki —inició Tony— así que debemos someterlo a votación, para ver quién debería vigilarlo. —acabó de decir, recibiendo una mirada muy molesta del mayor de los dioses. 

— Lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo, amigo Stark. Pero nadie hará ninguna votación, ni vigilaran a mi hermano. —Thor observó la tensión en sus compañeros, pero no se detuvo— yo lo cuidaré desde ahora, y lo llevaré a Asgard conmigo. 

— Noruega, beach boy.

— Asgard, mi amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El rey de Asgard o correctamente dicho, de un sitio en Noruega, protector de los nueve mundos o en realidad de los mundos que aún existen, antiguo dueño del caído en batalla Mjolnir y actualmente poseedor del Stormbreaker, el poderoso Thor. Deseaba dejar de ser Thorpe y comportarse a la altura en que un hermano mayor debe estar.   
Por lo tanto intentaba enseñar valores al pequeño Loki, aunque tristemente para el rey, dicha hazaña no estaba siendo fácil. Llevaban ya una semana juntos, y Thor podía decir que era la mejor semana de toda su inmortal existencia; tenía a su hermano junto a él y era lo bastante niño como para no pensar en apuñalarlo. Era fantástico.   
Los vengadores habían ido a almorzar junto a ellos, era día domingo y el dios del trueno quería que su pequeño hermano se educara correctamente y tal vez en un futuro llegara a ser un héroe como ellos, ¿qué podía salir mal? 

— Loki, comparte un dulce con cada uno de nuestros amigos —ordenó el rubio luego de haber obsequiado un puñado de dulces en forma redonda a su hermano. 

— No —respondió enojado el pequeño, eran sus dulces y no le daría absolutamente a nadie. 

Un "Loki" a manera de regaño fue lo único que le dijo el rubio, para luego cruzar sus brazos y levantarle una ceja en espera de que obedeciera. Dicho acto fue suficiente para que un diminuto pero temperamental dios tirara todos los dulces al piso con ira. 

— Mal hecho, Loki —dijo Thor muy avergonzado— tendré que castigarte, hermano. 

— No —gritó el pequeño asustado, pues en esa semana su hermano jamás lo había castigado — lo siento mucho, no vuelve a suceder. —dijo llorando, mientras recogía los dulces del suelo e iniciaba a obsequiar uno a cada vengador allí reunido. 

Thor sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver a su dulce y pequeño hermanito llorar asustado, así que lo levantó para tomarlo en brazos y tranquilizarlo; tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrebatar los dulces de las manos de cada uno de sus compañeros y devolvérselos a su lindo Loki, pues de hacerlo su hermano no aprendería a compartir.   
El pequeño dios lloraba desconsolado, y el rey de Asgard se preguntaba si era por la amenaza de castigo, el haber tenido que compartir sus dulces, o una combinación de ambos; de cualquier forma empezó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras besaba todo el pequeño rostro. Loki se quedó dormido en sus brazos y en ese instante Thor aprovechó para quitarle a aquellos adultos los dulces que eran de su niño. Gran ejemplo para un súpervillano en crecimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Mira, Thor —corría a él un diminuto hombrecito totalmente feliz — hay más dulces en mi canasta. 

Thor que había estado viendo la televisión, observó la canasta que había obsequiado a su hermano para que guardara sus dulces, la cual estaba más llena de lo que debería; recordó que le había quitado los dulces nuevamente a sus amigos en cuanto Loki se había dormido, pero era obvio que no podía decirle tal cosa a su hermano. 

— Es porque fuiste un niño muy bueno, y los reyes antiguos de Asgard te han recompensado por haber compartido —dijo el mayor lo primero que consideró adecuado. 

El rostro de Loki se iluminó de una forma sumamente dulce, sus ojillos brillaban y la sonrisa que poseía le hacía ver aún más lindo. Escaló hasta sentarse sobre una de las piernas del dios del trueno y le permitió comer un dulce. Thor estaba orgulloso de la actitud que había tomado su pequeño, sin duda decirle aquello había sido una gran idea, pues ahora él creía que si era un niño bueno sería recompensado. "Bien hecho, Thor" se dijo a sí mismo.   
Ambos dioses veían un canal de programas infantiles, uno de ellos más feliz que el otro, por obvias razones. El monarca se perdió en su hermanito que gritaba muy alto a una niña ciega que cargaba un mapa parlante y hablaba en inglés; "¿De qué color es la casa?" preguntaba la niña del televisor, "blue" gritaba Loki. Su hermano seguía siendo tan inteligente aunque de nuevo fuera un niño, pensaba Thor, pronto sabría el idioma asgardiano, el español lo manejaba bastante bien, y por lo visto la ciega esa que ahora le hacía gritar "zorro, no te lo lleves" le ayudaría a aprender inglés.

Tony y Steve volvieron por la noche, justo cuando Loki acababa de tomar su baño para poder dormirse limpio y fresco, una pijama amarilla, o como él le corrigió a Thor "yellow" adornaba su cuerpecito. Ambos vengadores habían regresado luego de que el hombre de hierro se percatara de que había dejado el reloj favorito de Rogers en el castillo asgardiano, el porqué Tony tenía ese reloj es historia sin importancia.

— Aquí tienes tu reloj, amigo Steve —dijo Thor que regresaba con el preciado objeto del soldado. 

— Gracias Thor —dijo Stark mientras la mirada molesta del capitán le taladraba la nuca— ya debemos irnos. 

No pudieron terminar de despedirse, cuando el pequeño gritó un "no, alto" muy fuerte, y rápidamente corrió a la cocina. Al volver junto a él traía varios pasteles, chocolates y un tarro de helado. 

— Te regalo esto, Tony —dijo entregando el helado al multimillonario, quien se quedó sorprendido— Steve, toma —siguió el pequeño dando varios chocolates a Rogers. 

Cuando el rubio dios se percató, su hermano corría de un lado a otro entregando cuanto objeto se encontrara a sus visitantes. Se preguntaba porqué Loki hacía tal cosa. Entonces Loki tomó de la mano al capitán y lo llevó hasta el televisor. 

— Te regalo nuestro televisor, amigo Steve.

El gesto de Loki era de ternura total y sus ojos brillaban demostrando lo feliz que estaba al obsequiar el televisor del castillo; fue entonces que corrió hasta Thor y con una dulce sonrisa le hizo saber la razón de su comportamiento. 

— Los reyes antiguos van a estar muy felices, vamos a tener un televisor para nuestra habitación —dijo con la cara más ilusionada que Thor había visto jamás, el cual de inmediato recordó que había ignorado el pedido de su hermano sobre tener una tele en el dormitorio, ¿en qué momento se iba a dormir si ponía un televisor allí? Pero principalmente, recordó su brillante idea al decir a su hermano sobre las recompensas. De pronto ya no parecía una idea tan magnífica. 

Steve se acercó a él y poniendo su mejor rostro de intriga le pidió que le explicara por qué decía aquello, la explicación del niño arrancó fuertes carcajadas a Tony, quien al notar que Loki lo miraba confundido reía aún más fuerte. Rogers debió reprenderlo y pedir a Thor que pensara antes de decirle a Loki lo primero que llegara a su mente; entonces el dios del trueno respiró profundo y le explicó al pequeño dios que las recompensas no funcionaban de ese modo, y que no podía regalar las cosas solo para obtener dos iguales. La decepción en su pequeña carita fue lo más gracioso que habían visto los tres adultos.

— Oh, rayos —dijo Loki mientras colocaba de nuevo todo en su sitio. Y Thor empezó a preguntarse si realmente era buena idea permitir que viera Dora la exploradora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El pequeño Loki dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su hermano, el castillo de Asgard poseía las habitaciones suficientes como para acondicionar un dormitorio para el niño, pero Thor quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera estar con Loki.   
El pecho del mayor subía y bajaba, dando tranquilidad al pequeño dormido, una línea pequeña de saliva ensuciaba el pecho desnudo del dios del trueno.   
El mini Loki se despertó y se sentó mientras seguía en aquel pecho.

— Thor —llamó el pequeño bostezando y restregando sus ojillos.

Thor que había despertado con el movimiento que hizo su hermano al sentarse, continuó fingiendo que estaba dormido. Le agradaba como Loki se desesperaba al ver que no abría sus ojos.

—Thor —volvió a llamar, el mayor abriendo con cuidado de no ser descubierto un ojo, observó como los cabellos desordenados le hacían ver sumamente tierno, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. — Thor, comida. 

"Mal" pensó el mayor, Loki era tan difícil para enseñar o era él un pésimo maestro, cualquiera que fuese la opción correcta, Loki no quería aprender. El pequeño dios siguió diciendo "Thor, comida" cada vez más fuerte; Thor elevó una ceja y Loki al observar tal acto guardó silencio.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Loki? No te entendí —cuestionó el dios mayor, un "Thor, comida" fue la respuesta — ¿cómo? Todavía no te entiendo, hermano — ambos hermanos siguieron en esa discusión de "Thor, comida" y "no te estoy entendiendo" hasta que el pequeño se dio cuenta de su error.

— Thor, comida. Por favor.

— Por supuesto, Loki. ¿Te gustaría preparar pudin?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Pan de hace una semana en trozos, dos tazas de leche —daba las instrucciones Thor, mientras Loki iba siguiendo cada uno de los pasos indicados — media taza de azúcar, dos huevos... 

Loki estaba hambriento, pero feliz por estar cocinando junto a su hermano mayor. Estuvo muy emocionado cuando Thor le permitió usar la batidora, y se rió al sentir la vibración del electrodoméstico en sus pequeñas manos; el dios del trueno le dejó batiendo solo mientras él preparaba el caramelo, podía ser un descuidado y permitir que Loki estuviera todo sucio por estar batiendo, pero jamás lo dejaría acercarse a la cocina. 

— ¿Terminaste, hermano? —preguntó Thor echando el caramelo en un molde redondo, Loki le pasó la mezcla y el mayor la puso sobre el dulce para luego llevar el molde al horno. 

Inmediatamente Thor cargó a Loki y lo llevó al baño, preparó la tina con agua caliente y le añadió burbujas. Loki se desnudó rápidamente y se metió a la tina junto a varios patos de hule que su hermano le había comprado; el dios del trueno lo dejó jugar mientras buscaba ropa para él y su hermanito. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió, y llenó una esponja con aceite de baño a base de almendras. 

— Es hora, Loki —dijo el mayor para conseguir que su niño dejara de jugar y se dejara pasar la esponja, Loki obedeció fácilmente — tus brazos, bien, tu cuello, eso es —siguió Thor, mencionando el nombre de cada parte del cuerpecito. Loki lo miraba como si fuese el tipo más increíble en todo el universo, y para él era realmente grandioso que en tan poco tiempo su hermano le tuviera tanta confianza como para permitirle bañarlo; el Loki del pasado le hubiera echado shampoo en los ojos y luego lo hubiera intentado ahogar. 

— Thor, mi cabello —interrumpió sus pensamientos Loki, el dios mayor puso un poco del shampoo especial de Loki en su mano, para luego ponerlo en el cabello negro. Loki permitió con gran gusto el masaje en su cabello, pues su hermano lo había llevado al supermercado y después de leerle cada una de las etiquetas de más de diez marcas distintas, él mismo había elegido el suyo; el cual decía algo como "especial para mantener tu cabello negro suave, sedoso y brillante. Sé la diva más hermosa" además que era "sin lágrimas" no se podía pedir más. 

Thor masajeó el cabello y dejó actuar el producto mientras corría a sacar el pudin del horno para que se enfriara, volvió para enjuagar y colocarle acondicionador de igual marca, obviamente.   
Retiró al pequeño de la tina con su bata de paño especial para pequeños príncipes, secó su cuerpo y después de usar gotas para desenredar y peinar los cabellos, usó la secadora que era solo para uso de Loki. Untó humectante en el cuerpo pequeño y lo vistió con un trajecito de quienes estaban siendo su caricatura favorita: Las tortugas ninja.

Un mini Raphael comía feliz el pudin que anteriormente él mismo hubiera preparado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki viajaba sobre los hombros de Thor, se sostenía abrazando la cabeza de su hermano mayor, pasando sus manos justo por su frente. Thor le llevaría a jugar al parque infantil.

Por aquel tiempo en que Thor había decidido tomar parte de Noruega para crear el nuevo Asgard, también había copiado algunas costumbres de Midgard, como crear el parque para niños con toboganes, hamacas y más.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, el pequeño dios se emocionó tanto que Thor tuvo que cuidar que no se tirara desde donde iba sentado. El dios del trueno lo bajó y el pequeño niño corrió veloz al sube y baja. 

— Thor, ven —dijo con gritos emocionados el dios más chiquito —rápido, por favor —llamaba desesperado a su hermano, y se rió con gran alegría al ver a Thor ir hacia él. 

Thor lo subió a uno de los asientos de aquel juego y lo hizo sujetarse fuerte con sus manitas, de inmediato fue hasta el otro extremo y usó sus brazos para moverlo de arriba a abajo. Era la primera vez que usaba sus músculos para algo totalmente distinto a golpear, y era la cosa más genial que había hecho hasta ese momento. Loki no podía estar más feliz, gritaba "más" sumamente inquieto, y reía. Era la risa más bonita que el mayor había escuchado en su larga vida. 

— Allá, hermano —señaló las hamacas, mientras veía a Thor con ojillos ilusionados — vamos, vamos. 

Thor bajó la parte del juego en que Loki estaba sentado y esperó a que estuviera totalmente sobre el suelo, para ir por su espalda y alzarlo de los costados. El mayor corrió lento para que el trayecto de los sube y baja hasta las hamacas pareciera más largo. El pequeño Loki que iba en los aires siendo sujetado por su hermano, estaba sumamente extasiado.   
Thor lo sentó en una hamaca en forma de avión, especial para niños. Además de estar por completo seguro, se emocionó por dicha forma. 

— Más fuerte, hermano —pedía el pequeño feliz, tal vez no se daba cuenta que gritaba. Así de grande era su excitación — hermano, más alto. —seguía pidiendo, y Thor lo complacía sin protestar; en cierto momento el mayor creyó que Loki quería hacer despegar aquel avioncillo. 

El menor usó todos los juegos de aquel parque, siendo siempre cuidado por el rey de Asgard. Respiraba de manera agitada cuando Thor le ofreció ir por unas hamburguesas. Loki pidió el combo infantil, el cual consistía en una pequeña hamburguesa, un vaso de helado de chocolate con chispas coloridas y un refresco de frutas naturales. Thor ordenó simplemente una hamburguesa y una gaseosa; las papas que traía su combo debieron ser compartidas con Loki. 

— Loki, ¿te divertiste? —preguntó Thor mientras lo observaba comer su hamburguesa, el mayor no tenía idea de que un niño pudiera abrir tanto su boca. Loki respondió alguna cosa que Thor no pudo comprender, entonces éste le hizo una seña para que tragara antes.

— Me divertí mucho —respondió cuando no tuvo más comida en su boca— gracias, hermano. — Thor se enamoró de aquellos ojos que brillaban en su dirección, jamás en todo su tiempo como el poderoso Thor y vengador además se había sentido tan importante y especial para alguien. 

El niño terminaba su helado sin percatarse de los ojos de su hermano sobre él. En cuanto terminó el dios del trueno lo dejó reposar un rato, para después llevarlo a lavar sus manos. El camino de regreso al castillo lo hicieron a pie, o para decir correctamente, Thor a pie y Loki nuevamente sobre sus hombros. 

— Vamos a bañarte, pequeño —dijo Thor ingresando al hogar de ambos y dejando a Loki en el suelo; el menor esperó que cerrara la puerta y luego tomó su mano para que lo llevaran a bañar.

Thor lo aseó como era costumbre y lo vistió después con una pijama de manga larga y pantalones largos.

— Espera aquí, iré a bañarme y vendré para que estemos juntos —avisó Thor, y Loki asintió mirándole con una sonrisa.

El poderoso Thor fue a bañarse y cuando volvió, cualquier cosa que fuera a decir no fue necesaria, Loki había caído dormido. Se metió a la cama y tomó al niño para colocarlo sobre su pecho, no tenía sueño aún, pero tampoco quería dejar a su Loki; puso el canal de noticias en su celular y usó los audífonos para no molestar con el ruido. El amigo Steve decía que un buen rey debía estar informado, y él debía ser el mejor monarca ahora más que nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Una serpiente se deslizaba por los pasillos del castillo, se acercaba veloz a un pequeño Loki que jugaba en el suelo con unos legos. Thor vio al animal y corrió a este antes de que atacara a su hermano, no sabía con seguridad si era o no venenosa, ¿qué importaba eso? No se quedaría a descubrirlo con una mordedura a su pequeño.   
El mayor llegó a ella y justo cuando la sujetó, esta despareció en un destello verde; observó a Loki y en menos tiempo del que necesitaba para reaccionar, la daga de su hermano se clavaba en su pecho.

— Estúpido, Thor —dijo el niño riendo

El dios del trueno se despertó agitado, el movimiento brusco que hizo al sentarse sobre la cama tiró a Loki de su pecho, el pequeño niño lo miró asustado y lloró.

— No Loki, no llores. —pedía el mayor arrepentido, había sido una terrible pesadilla, ojalá hubiera podido controlar su despertar — ven aquí bebé, lo lamento.

Pero Loki no correspondió a los brazos de su hermano que se estiraban hacia él, sino que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y dolidos, mientras un puchero se hacía dueño de su boquilla pequeña.   
Thor se sintió un completo imbécil, era cierto que no era culpa suya el haberse despertado de aquella agresiva manera, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

— Loki, cariño —llamó Thor con voz quedita— lo siento mucho, pequeño.

El dios del trueno intentó tomar a Loki entre sus brazos para hacer que durmiera nuevamente, pero aquel dios de cabellos negros era una de las cositas más difíciles que Thor conocía; aún con aquel gesto de abundante sueño se las arreglaba para rechazar a su hermano mayor. Thor lo tomó por la fuerza, ignorando el grito del pequeño que le decía que no hiciera aquello y lo acostó suave en la cama; colocó su torso sobre él y se sostuvo sobre sus brazos para no caer sobre el niño. 

— Lo siento mucho, Loki —dijo besando la húmeda mejilla —soy un tonto, hermano —un nuevo beso, esta vez en su pómulo derecho.

— No quiero —pronunció el niño cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando la mandíbula, tal vez quería verse muy molesto, pero solo era muy tierno.

— ¿No quieres perdonarme? —un nuevo beso llegó a su frente, el chiquillo solo negó sin quitar aquella expresión— ¿de verdad no lo harás? —los ojitos fueron besados— qué hermanito tan cruel tengo —dijo Thor fingiendo una voz dolida y besaba la barbilla.

— No voy a dormir contigo nunca más —sentenció Loki cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Thor entre enojado y triste.

— No, Loki. Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo lamento pequeño —rogó el mayor, y en un rápido movimiento alzó a Loki al estilo de las princesas y lo acercó a él— perdóname, amorcito —un nuevo beso llegó a su carita— lo siento —otro beso— lo siento mucho, mucho —otro beso.

— ¿Y por qué lo haría? —preguntó, siendo el príncipe difícil que siempre había sido. Definitivamente el Loki que conocía seguía allí.

— ¿Por qué me perdonarías? —preguntó y recibió un asentimiento —porque te amo, por supuesto.

Thor miró los ojitos que nuevamente brillaron y vio como la boca se relajaba en una sonrisa que luchaba con fuerzas por desaparecer. El mayor aprovechó aquello.

— Te amo —un nuevo beso— te amo, muchísimo —otro besito— te amo, te amo —otro más— te amo, mucho, mucho —de nuevo.

El dios menor se rió y tomó el rostro de Thor para intentar acercarlo a él, el rubio no puso resistencia. Se acercó a su hermano para recibir un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

Thor limpió los pequeños ojos y besó la frente para acomodar a su niño sobre su pecho y volver ambos a dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El pequeño Loki está castigado. Su hermano le ha prohibido ver sus caricaturas favoritas esa tarde, de hecho el niño observa a su hermano poner atención a las aburridas noticias, y restriega sus ojillos, los cuales están muy rojos por el llanto; ya se ha calmado un poco, pero se percata que son las 3:00pm y "Bob Esponja" está empezando, llora de nuevo pero un mal gesto del mayor lo hace callarse. No sabe si llora por el castigo o porque Thor se ha enojado con él. 

Dos horas antes 

Thor estaba resolviendo algunos problemas con su reino, nunca antes había tenido que pagar impuestos, pero ahora mismo los cobradores estaban frente a él. Había sido muy difícil hacer que un pueblo guerrero se acomodara a las maneras de la tierra y trabajara en otros campos. El negocio de exportación estaba siendo bastante bueno, gracias a Stark por su publicidad, de modo que tomó dinero de allí para cancelar la deuda. Los hombres se retiraron, pero el rey siguió haciendo cuentas; el agua, la luz, y un sin fin de otras deudas.   
Loki entró en el despacho, no era tan grande como el que Odin utilizaba para sus juntas de consejo, apenas era un sitio pequeño con un escritorio y un mueble repleto de papeles. Aunque de todos modos eso no importaba, Loki no recordaba su vida pasada, solo sabía que por algún extraño motivo se sentía protegido estando con Thor y cuando el mayor le dijo ser su hermano comprendió la razón.

— Thor, vamos a jugar —pidió el niño trayendo consigo unas figuras de acción de la nueva película de Batman.

— Lo siento, Loki. Tendrás que jugar solo —dijo Thor sin siquiera volver a verlo, en realidad estaba muy ocupado.

— Thor, vamos a jugar, por favor —volvió a pedir, colocando los juguetes sobre las piernas de Thor e intentando escalar hacia él.

Thor lo tomó de los costados y lo elevó a la altura de su rostro para besar la naricilla, el pequeño rió.

— Lo siento, hermano. Tengo mucho trabajo —le explicó colocándolo nuevamente en el suelo y entregándole sus figuras de acción. Un "pero dije por favor" peleó contra él — sé que lo dijiste, pequeño. Pero estoy muy ocupado ahora, espera a que acabe y luego podré jugar contigo durante toda la tarde, ¿sí?

Pero Loki no estaba acostumbrado a tener que esperar, error de Thor, pues desde que había encontrado a Loki se había dedicado a cumplir todos los caprichos del pequeño. No importaba qué cosa quería hacer o tener Loki, él se lo daba. Recordó cuando tuvo que volar una distancia exagerada solo porque su hermano quería un auto que él mismo pudiera manejar y además de eso quería uno que había visto en televisión, no cualquier auto. Esa vez Thor le dio la opción de hacerlo llegar con un transporte, pero el pequeño quería aquello en ese instante; un lindo puchero fue suficiente para que el dios del trueno volara con una enorme caja con él.

— No —grita Loki cruzando los brazos —juguemos ya, Thor. —pero el mayor ni se inmuta ante tal exigencia, dicha conducta lo hace enojarse aún más. Escala por las piernas del rey hasta que logra estar en su regazo, lo toma del rostro tan fuerte como puede — Thor vamos a jugar o voy a enojarme.

— Si haces una rabieta yo me enojaré contigo, Loki —advirtió el rubio dejando al pequeño en su regazo, pero dedicándose completamente al trabajo frente a él. 

Loki se sintió indignadísimo, cómo se atrevía Thor a desobedecer sus órdenes de aquella manera, él no podía permitir que su hermano lo ignorara. Era su Thor y debía estar disponible para él como todo este tiempo, no podía venir de pronto y decir que estaba ocupado, ese trabajo tenía que esperar.   
Entonces la rabieta llegó, la cosita pequeña y cachetona tiró los papeles en que trabajaba el monarca al piso, para luego bajarse de aquellas piernas mientras gritaba y lloraba; sus zapatos ensuciaron aquellas hojas cuando les brincó encima y les dio patadas. Thor sintió su estrés crecer, aquel niño consentido había arruinado su trabajo y ahora debía estar en aquella oficina más tiempo del que hubiese deseado; respiró profundo y haló su propio cabello para intentar tranquilizarse. Luego se levantó de aquella silla y suspiró antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tomó a Loki de una mano y lo llevó hasta sacarlo de su oficina, la puerta cerrada era pateada por el niño.   
Más de una hora después Thor finalmente había terminado, salió para encontrarse a Loki agotado sentado a la par de la puerta, el niño le miró con una sonrisita, pero el mayor le dejó saber de todo su enojo en un simple gesto. Thor caminó sin decir nada a un Loki que lloraba por su atención, corriendo para igualar sus pasos rápidos. 

— No quiero un beso, Loki. Estoy enojado —dijo Thor cuando sentado en el sofá, su hermano lo había imitado y de esa forma podía conseguir fácil su rostro.

— ¿Ya podemos jugar, hermano? —preguntó esperanzado en que finalmente el tiempo de Thor fuera solo para él. Pero su hermano eliminó esas ilusiones rápidamente.

— No. No jugaré contigo hoy —habló serio— fuiste tan malcriado y arruinaste mi trabajo, gracias a ti he tenido que pasar en el despacho mucho más tiempo —Thor le hablaba fuerte y los ojos verdes empezaron a mostrar indicios de querer llorar— No verás tus caricaturas hoy, yo veré el noticiero. Puedes hacer silencio y verlo conmigo o puedes irte a llorar a otro lado. 

Pero su pequeño niño no se iría simplemente a "llorar a otro lado" sino que lloró sobre su pecho. El mayor era débil ante Loki, pero hizo su esfuerzo; se sacó al pequeño de encima y le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio.

Y así es como llegamos al inicio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Thor veía las noticias aburrido, sin duda sería mejor estar viendo ese programa sobre un hombrecillo amarillo que vivía en una piña debajo del mar, cuyos capítulos le encantaban a Loki. Envió un texto a Rogers con la esperanza de que este le dijera que había sido una broma eso de "un buen rey debe mantenerse informado" pero el capitán solo le recordó que debían ser noticias internacionales, así sabría qué pasaba también fuera de Noruega. "Duro de matar" estaba siendo presentada en otro canal, pero como rey debía ignorar el hecho de que moría por cambiar el noticiero.

Loki estaba en el mismo sofá que el rubio utilizaba, pero sentado en la esquina contraria. Miraba a su hermano de vez en cuando, haciendo pucheros y soltando fuertes suspiros de tristeza, ¿cómo era posible que un ser tan diminuto quisiera manipularle de aquella forma? Thor con dificultad ignoraba las manitas que restregaban los ojos verdes, ignoraba la naricilla que sonaba, ignoraba todo de Loki. Él lo sabía, un solo segundo en que pusiera atención a ese niño mimado sería suficiente para darle todo lo que deseara.

Después de dos horas, finalmente es libre de los sucesos internacionales, se pregunta si está bien llamarse rey o debe empezar a llamarse presidente. Observa de reojo a su hermano y obtiene la respuesta: seguirá siendo un rey, solo para que Loki sea siempre un príncipe.   
Thor se pone de pie y el pequeño lo sigue hasta la cocina, hay un gusto grande en el monarca por cocinar; así que hay personas manteniendo reluciente el castillo, pero la cena será preparada por él mismo. Saca un libro de cocina de un estante y busca algún platillo que llame su atención; es un libro con fotografías. Lo tenía, prepararía lasagna.   
Loki que le miraba preparar la cena estaba deseoso por ayudar, pero su hermano seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Aquello realmente le estaba doliendo; camina hasta colocarse junto a Thor, pero el dios del trueno continúa ignorándolo. Loki se retira de la cocina.

Varios minutos después la cena está lista, Thor prepara un poco de chocolate frío mientras espera que la comida enfríe un poco, él es bueno haciendo bebidas, siempre consigue un poco de espuma en su chocolate.   
Sale de la cocina para llevar dos cenas hasta el comedor, un plato de frutas cubiertas por chocolate oscuro y blanco, hace de postre. Thor sirve la mesa, lasagna de pollo y la bebida de chocolate que vertió en unas copas coloridas que su niño le había hecho comprar, puso crema chantillí en un plato y sobre esta colocó las frutas del postre, esparció un poco de granola sobre aquello para darle un toque más saludable.

Thor observa a Loki mirar sus propios pies mientras está sentado nuevamente en el sofá, el rubio se siente contento de que Loki no ha intentado encender el televisor, él está siendo obediente. 

— Loki, ¿quieres cenar? —lo llama apenas acercándose a él. 

— No, gracias —la vocecita suave y llorosa golpea el corazón del rey, y este observa al pequeño limpiarse los ojitos en silencio, como para que el mayor no se percate de que ha vuelto a llorar. 

— Creí que tendrías hambre, pero si eso quieres, está bien —dice el mayor caminando despacio, él sabe que su niño dirá alguna cosa. No se equivoca. 

— Estoy tan triste —dice para sí mismo Loki, pero con un tono tan dolido y fuerte que es imposible de ignorar— pobre de mí, Thor ya no me ama. 

"¿Es en serio, Loki?" piensa Thor mientras le observa apretarse el pecho de una manera sumamente dramática y lo escucha suspirar como si el más grande dolor lo embargara, una clara actuación, por supuesto. 

" Es una lástima que Loki no quiera comerse este postre de frutas con chocolate" dice Thor lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por el pequeño. Segundos después su niño corría hasta él para que lo ayudara a sentarse en su silla. El hambre parecía haber llegado de pronto.   
Thor había comprado una de esas sillas especiales para bebés, con colores bonitos y acolchada; era como comer en la cama, pero sin estar acostado. A Loki le encantaba su silla.   
Ambos terminan de comer, y se recuestan en sus sillas para reposar. 

— Thor —llama el pequeño dios, y cuando lo mira, un tierno besito es lanzado para él. Thor le eleva una ceja en un esfuerzo de evitar abrazarlo y comérselo a besos, el niñito sabe que el mayor lo ama demasiado, entonces lanza otro beso. 

Thor voltea su rostro lejos de los besos de Loki, pero lucha por reprimir una sonrisa. El niño que es muy listo se percata de eso y estira sus brazos para que su hermano lo cargue. El mayor hace lo que Loki quiere y cuando finalmente está en sus brazos, después de besar su mejilla vuelve a hablar. 

— Thor, perdona mi comportamiento, porque te amo. —el dios del trueno lo mira sin creer lo que escucha— te amo mucho, mucho, muchísimo.

— Loki —dice Thor completamente indignado, la cosita tierna usaba las mismas palabras que su hermano utilizó la noche que discutieron gracias a su pesadilla. Pero Loki no lo dejó decir más, lo abrazó del cuello y le besó la cara muchas veces; qué inteligente era siendo tan niño. 

— De acuerdo, ya no estoy enojado —dice con una pequeña sonrisa, mitad alivio, mitad felicidad. El pequeño Loki pregunta si pueden ver caricaturas — no Loki, no puedes. No estoy más enojado contigo, pero debes respetar tu castigo. 

El dulce y temperamental niñito suspira derrotado, y Thor los conduce a ambos a asearse. Recuerda a Loki gritar con cólera la primera vez que supo que debía bañarse antes de irse a la cama. Por qué, si él se había bañado por la mañana, había preguntado esa noche repleto de suciedad y sudor. El mayor lo aseó como era costumbre y como cada noche, le permitió elegir qué vestir. Una pijama blanca con orejas de oso polar fue la elección. 

— No tengo sueño —dijo Loki mirando a Thor, y este le regaló una sonrisa. 

El mayor se acercó a la cama con libro en mano, "¿un cuento?" había preguntado, y una risilla feliz le dio una positiva. Se sentó recostándose en el respaldar de la cama y Loki lo hizo sobre él; de tal forma Thor podía leer y Loki podía ver las ilustraciones. 

— Había una vez en un reino muy muy lejano... —al finalizar el cuento, los ojitos verdes se cerraban por sí mismos y los bostezos no abandonaban el pequeño cuerpecito. Thor lo acomodó sobre su pecho para que pudiera dormir, había sido un día difícil para su hermanito.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El bonito niño iba muy feliz por los aires, su hermano y él estaban camino a visitar a sus amigos. El cabello le volaba con un movimiento gracioso y el aire le pegaba en la cara de una forma que le encantaba; Thor hacía sonidos de helicóptero y él no podía estar más feliz.   
Después de un divertidísimo viaje, finalmente se encontraban frente a la puerta principal de la torre. La misma fue abierta sin siquiera haber una persona allí para hacerlo, solo era otra de las inteligencias artificiales de Stark, la cual obviamente reconocía a todos los miembros vengadores.   
Rogers apareció frente a ellos vestido únicamente con unos pantalones largos, Loki le hizo una seña a Thor para que viera al capitán estar sin camisa; tal vez esperaba que su hermano lo reprendiera por tal comportamiento, pero el dios del trueno solo le hizo un pequeño gesto para indicarle que no debían opinar al respecto.

— Disculpen por atenderlos así —dijo el capitán señalando su pecho desnudo— ¿a qué debemos su visita?

— ¿Por qué no tienes camisa? ¿En dónde está Tony? ¿Por qué atiendes a las visitas? ¿Por qué tu pantalón parece un pijama? ¿Por qué... —un "Loki" en un tono avergonzado por parte de Thor, le indicó que era suficiente de preguntas.

— Hola, amigo Steve. Traje a Loki para que se relacione con ustedes —dijo Thor muy incómodo. 

Rogers tan solo rió un poco y le hizo saber al mayor de los dioses que no debía preocuparse por las preguntas del niño. El dueño de la torre apareció luego de unos minutos con el cabello mojado. Loki lo observó y habló.

— Tony, ¿por qué tienes el cabello mojado?Ya es tarde, ¿no te bañaste en la mañana? —preguntó totalmente inocente y curioso, su hermano le hizo un mal gesto y el pequeño cerró su boca.

— No me bañé esta mañana —respondió divertido Stark, mientras alzaba sutil los hombros. Un "qué asco, Tony" fue la respuesta del pequeño, la cual le sacó una risa a él y al capitán.

Anthony ordenó a la I.A. llamar al resto de vengadores para una fiesta de imprevisto en su mansión, y Thor señaló disimuladamente a Loki. Eso significaba que los héroes tendrían una bonita fiesta sin alcohol ni otras cosas de adultos, seguramente no iban a estar muy felices de tener que viajar solo para asistir a una fiesta infantil, pero ya qué.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El grupo de héroes junto a Loki se encontraban en el zoológico, el niño se asombraba con cada animal que habitaba aquel sitio y se emocionó mucho cuando pudo alimentar a una jirafa.   
Thor respondía a cada duda del pequeño, que en realidad eran demasiadas. 

— Hermano, ¿qué es eso? —Thor le respondió que era un leopardo — ¿por qué tiene manchas? —el dios del trueno se quedó en blanco un momento. 

— Son para imitar su hábitat, eso les ayuda a cazar y camuflarse — "¿qué es un hábitat?" preguntó Loki— es el lugar en donde viven, como una selva. —el pequeño se quedó impresionado con lo que para él eran grandes conocimientos. Su hermano era un genio. 

Los demás vengadores iban junto a ellos, sintiendo ataques de ternura con los asombros de Loki o quedando boquiabiertos cuando Thor respondía correctamente, todo este tiempo creyendo que era un poco estúpido, pero el tipo realmente era bastante inteligente. Es un dios, tantos años de vida no son en vano.   
Aquella vez en que Odin lo había desterrado había funcionado muy bien en él, no lo había visto de esa forma en aquel entonces, pero ahora había crecido en todos los aspectos y reconocía que con su antigua forma de actuar no sería un buen ejemplo para Loki, lo que significaba que su hermano seguiría aquel patrón en donde se convertía en un súpervillano y todo el esfuerzo que estaba dando ahora por demostrarle a Loki que era amado e importante no tendría ningún valor.

El pequeño iba de la mano de Thor, deteniéndose para apreciar cada especie, y los demás caminaban detrás de los dioses. Estaban observando los lobos, y mientras Loki hacía muchísimas preguntas sobre estos animales, observó como Natasha y el doctor Banner se daban un rápido beso. Se indignó ante semejante escena vulgar y abrió su boquilla a la vez que negaba. 

— Thor, Bruce y Natasha se besaron, regañalos por asquerosos —pidió el niño mirando a su hermano con los brazos cruzados. 

— No puedo regañarlos, Loki. Está bien si ellos se besan, porque se aman—respondió, y Loki lo observó fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos. 

— ¿nosotros podemos besarnos? —preguntó inocente y Thor le dijo que aquello no podía ser— ¿por qué si yo te amo y tú me amas mucho?

— Porque somos hermanos, Loki. Y los hermanos no pueden ser novios — "¿y yo puedo tener un novio?" había preguntado el pequeño — por supuesto que puedes tener un novio, hasta que tengas ochenta años. Antes no y no hay discusión al respecto, ¿de acuerdo? 

— Sí, hermano. Nunca tendré un novio, solo después de los ochenta años. —le sonrió el dulce Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Thor a dicho, "puedes tener novio hasta los 80", se refiere a 80 años midgardianos. Por lo que Loki tendría que tener al menos tres mil años como dios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Thor se encuentra en una visita diplomática en el reino de Inglaterra, reforzaba sus lazos con esta nación y como era obvio, tantas reuniones y protocolo no permitirían a un inquieto príncipe de un año de edad. Por lo tanto el pequeño Loki se encuentra por primera vez desde que se reunió con Thor, siendo cuidado por alguien más que no fuera el dios. Bajo la protección de Steve Rogers.   
Thor lo había dejado en la torre ese día muy temprano, Loki había estado muy molesto con eso y lloró cuando su hermano le dijo que volvería al día siguiente, pues eso significaba que debía dormir solo. El mayor de los hermanos debió irse aunque se le rompió el corazón al dejar a su niño llorando, pero confiaba en Rogers más que en cualquier otro midgardiano.   
La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y Loki vio que todas las sillas en el comedor eran para adultos. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Loki? Comeremos pollo, tal como querías —dijo el capitán al observar el gesto de desagrado del príncipe. 

— Esas sillas son muy grandes para mí —respondió con un puchero, por qué Thor no lo había llevado con él, se preguntaba. Ahora tenía que comer en una silla fea y no en su cómoda y linda silla para pequeños príncipes; al menos si estuviera con Thor, él lo sentaría en su regazo y lo ayudaría a comer. 

— Tienes razón —concedió Steve— Tony, por favor trae algo para que Loki pueda alcanzar la mesa —pidió al millonario en cuanto lo vio llegando al comedor. 

Stark se retiró y volvió luego de unos minutos con varias almohadas, las cuales colocó en pila sobre una de las sillas para luego sentar a Loki allí. El pequeño pudo alcanzar su plato de pollo y papas fritas, perfectamente y se rió con infantil maldad al notar como le servían coca cola en su vaso, pues Thor no le permitía tomar aquello por ser tan niño. Obviamente no les diría a esos dos que estaba desobedeciendo a su hermano.

El día pasó con un pequeño Loki comparando todo con Thor. Su hermano era más divertido para jugar, su hermano cocinaba mejor, su hermano era más cariñoso; Thor era mejor en todo.   
La tarde llegó y era hora de que el pequeño Loki tomara su baño, Tony lo condujo al baño y colocó al alcance del niño todos los productos que Thor había dejado para su baño y su pijama. Loki observó la tina vacía, lo que significaba que debía bañarse en la ducha y él no quería eso, ¿cómo jugaría con sus patitos? Si Thor no lo hubiera dejado allí, estaría en una tina de agua caliente con burbujas, divirtiéndose con sus patos mientras su hermano cariñoso lo aseaba. En cambio debía quedarse solo en el baño y asearse él mismo. Gritó un "amigo, Steve" varias veces, hasta que el capitán entró en el lugar. 

— ¿qué pasa, Loki? —preguntó viendo el enojo en esa cosita tan pequeña, "lindo" pensó.

— No quiero bañarme ahí —dijo señalando la ducha — no podré jugar con mis patos. —Steve vio los patos que el niño le señalaba y preguntó si quería usar la tina, un "sí" fue la obvia respuesta. 

Loki pidió al capitán llenarla con agua caliente y ponerle sales y burbujas, Rogers hizo lo que le solicitó y luego a petición del pequeño se quedó allí esperando a que acabara de asearse, aunque no se le permitió ayudar y tuvo que voltear mientras Loki se vestía.

Luego de eso, tuvieron una noche de películas y palomitas de maíz. Y aunque Loki se divertía viendo la saga de rápidos y furiosos, sin duda sería mejor verla con Thor; aunque este le tapara los ojos en las escenas que considerara indebidas en cada película. Ya sabía a qué se dedicaría de grande, él será un corredor de autos que robará un banco y se hará millonario. Aunque pensándolo mejor, su hermano no le permitiría robar nada, lo más probable sería que se enojara con él dándole un castigo y él detestaba ser castigado, además ya era millonario, él tenía todo con solo desearlo. Solo sería él mejor corredor, tal como ese Toretto. 

La noche cayó y Loki debió irse a dormir, lloró por eso pues tenía que hacerlo solo y estaba acostumbrado a dormir sobre el cálido pecho de Thor. Lloró, gritó e hizo rabietas hasta que Tony lo amenazó con acusarlo con Thor por mal comportamiento, sabía que su hermano estaría muy disgustado, entonces cerró su boca y se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a ese cruel par, no se durmió solo hizo silencio. 

Eran las dos de la mañana y en medio de una fuertísima tormenta alguien tocaba a la puerta, la I.A. abrió dándole paso a Thor que corrió veloz hasta la habitación que sabía la pareja destinaría a su hermano. Entró sin siquiera tocar y Loki al escuchar se sentó rápido en la cama, como movido por un pequeño susto. Al verlo Loki se lanzó a sus brazos y Thor besó los ojitos enrojecidos. 

— Te extrañé tanto, Loki —dijo el mayor suspirando, y la tormenta cesó.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El rey de Asgard había estado viendo esos programas sobre estimulación y terapias para niños en la televisión. Por lo que ahora el pequeño Loki estaba acostado sobre una pelota gigante, con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose relajado mientras Thor lo movía de atrás hacia adelante.   
El mayor lo puso con la espalda sobre la pelota y lo hizo hacer ejercicio para sus piernas, pidiéndole que levantara una extremidad a la vez; Loki hacía todo lo que se le pedía con una sonrisita y Thor no sabía descifrar si era por un exceso de relajación o mucho amor por él. 

— Dame un pie —pidió Thor colocando su mano a una altura que Loki pudiera alcanzar, pero sin ser demasiado fácil— muy bien, ahora el otro. Eso es, Loki —decía y besaba cada piecito. 

— Hermano, ahora mis brazos —pidió Loki alzándolos hacia Thor, y el mayor obedeció esa petición. 

Ambos estuvieron alrededor de veinte minutos haciendo que Loki se ejercitara, y al acabar el mayor lo colocó sobre un pequeño colchón inflable para hacerle masajes; Thor utilizaba un aceite con olor a chocolate que le encantaba al pequeño y con el masajeó todo el pequeño cuerpecito, luego masajeó la cabeza y la carita hasta que Loki no pudo más y se durmió.   
Thor lo miró con ternura y lo dejó descansar mientras él se retiraba a la oficina del palacio para trabajar un poco, después de todo debía aprovechar cada segundo libre para ocuparse de los asuntos del reino, sin un niño inquieto que revoloteara ruidoso a su alrededor.   
Los minutos pasaron y al cabo de casi dos horas la puerta de la oficina se abrió. 

— Thor, juguemos —pidió el dulce niño, pero su hermano le pidió esperar — no quiero esperar, juguemos ya. 

— Loki —fue lo único que dijo Thor sin verlo siquiera. 

— Pero, hermano —iba a replicar pero entonces recordó lo duro que podía ser el mayor cuando se enojaba— está bien, ¿te falta mucho, Thor? 

— No, amor mío. Solo un momento. 

Unos cinco minutos después Loki se encontraba manejando su vehículo mientras Thor lo perseguía corriendo. 

— Loki Toretto, detenga el vehículo. Repito, Loki Toretto detenga el vehículo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— ¿Cuántos años tiene mi bebé? —preguntó Thor con una sonrisita, lo cierto era que se celebraba el cumpleaños del Loki con que había pasado desde su infancia, pero ahora que había vuelto a él en esa forma infante, no tenía ni idea. Pero Loki le aclaró todas sus dudas mostrándole dos dedillos— Sí, feliz cumpleaños Loki.

— Gracias, hermano —respondió alegre lanzándose a abrazar al mayor. 

Thor le había prometido un día especial; nada de trabajo, nada de otras personas, nada de nada, toda la atención sería para Loki. Y como si aquello fuera insuficiente también le había dejado elegir un obsequio, el mejor regalo que él pudiera desear. El niño que no dejaba su naturaleza atrás le había dicho que el mejor regalo era tenerlo como hermano, y Thor se había llenado de ternura hasta que comprendió que el niño quería no uno, sino dos regalos. "Tan listo" pensó el mayor.

— Muy bien, Loki —dijo con una corta risa — ¿cuáles son esos obsequios que quieres?

— Quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños y también quiero ir al parque de diversiones.

Thor le había explicado que el día sería demasiado corto para ambas cosas, y que alguna de estas debía quedarse para después; el niño había elegido la fiesta de cumpleaños cuando Thor le ofreció un pastel de chocolate.   
Thor había preparado rápidamente una fiesta con aquel pastel, algunos bocadillos, helado y además había hecho venir a una payasa para que hiciera jugar a Loki hasta que el cansancio no lo dejara ni moverse. Loki se emocionó cuando vio a todos los niños del reino llegar con obsequios para él, y fue feliz a recibir a Tony, Steve y Bruce que llegaban a celebrar ese día tan especial con él.

— Hola, Loki, feliz cumpleaños —dijo Steve dándole una misteriosa caja envuelta en papel de regalo, el pequeño se sintió muy feliz por tal gesto.

— Gracias amigo Steve —dijo el bonito pequeño dándole un besito al capitán en la mejilla. 

Loki se había estado divirtiendo mucho junto a los demás niños, había comido muchas cosas dulces, le habían pintado la carilla para convertirlo en Batman y le habían creado un perro con globos; se daba cuenta que ser el centro de atención de tanta gente era sencillamente fabuloso, aunque su persona favorita en todos los mundos seguía siendo Thor y eso significaba que ser el centro de atención del dios del trueno era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.   
Thor llegó a él y lo cargó para llevarlo a sentar frente al pastel; un delicioso pastel de tres pisos cubierto de chocolate y relleno de dulce de leche. El rey pidió silencio a todos y el pequeño dios vio sorprendido como todas las personas habían obedecido; entonces Thor hizo una seña y todos empezaron a cantarle. El pequeño Loki se sintió nervioso y un poco abrumado al escuchar el cántico, intentó hacerse el fuerte, pero no lo logró. Con pequeñas lágrimillas abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Thor, y éste le acarició con cariño el cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo. 

— Loki y yo —empezó Thor a hablar después de que acabaran la canción— estamos muy agradecidos de que hayan venido a celebrar este día tan especial con nosotros. 

Thor daba su discurso y Bruce cortaba el pastel, entregando a Loki cada trozo para que lo compartiera con los asistentes; el pequeño estaba tan feliz y agradecido que no puso objeción.

— Mira, Loki. Todas estas personas han venido solo para celebrar este día contigo —le dijo Thor bajito, cerca del oído— ¿quisieras agradecerles?

— Atención, por favor —gritó el pequeño, obteniendo todas las miradas sobre él— gracias a todos por venir y traerme regalos. 

Los invitados se fueron retirando, Thor y Loki los despedían en la entrada/salida. Únicamente los tres vengadores se quedarían a pasar la noche en el castillo. Los tres compañeros de batallas se quedaron con la boca abierta al observar a Thor cargar y besar a Loki, mientras lo trataba de "mi príncipe" y "mi amorcito". Y se sorprendieron aún más cuando lo llevó a bañar y quedándose ocultos tras la puerta del baño en la habitación del rey, escucharon el gran amor con que lo bañaba. Los tres corrieron silenciosamente cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Un pequeño oso panda iba bostezando en brazos del rey, ambos llevaban a Tony, Bruce y Steve a las habitaciones que Thor había hecho preparar para ellos.

— ¿Por qué Tony y Steve van a dormir juntos? —preguntó Loki curioso

— Porque a Tony le da miedo dormir solo y yo tengo que cuidarlo —respondió Rogers, haciendo que el pequeño se burlara de Stark.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El oscuro monstruo llenando al mundo de dolor, ata a sus víctimas al sufrimiento de una vida en la lava del volcán del infierno.

Siendo más simples, el pequeño Loki tiene fiebre. 

— Abre la boca, vamos Loki —pide Thor a su hermanito, quien no tiene intensión ni ganas de comer o hacer cualquier cosa. 

Loki está recostado sobre una gran y cómoda almohada, Thor le está colocando paños húmedos en la frente para intentar bajar la temperatura. El médico del reino ha ido a revisarlo y le ha dado al rey algunas hierbas para controlar el malestar, a juzgar por el feo gesto en la carilla del niño enfermo, no tienen un buen sabor. Ahora Thor intenta hacerle comer una tibia sopa de pescado, pero Loki se resiste; él no quiere hacer otra cosa más que dormir. 

— Por favor, Loki —vuelve a pedir el mayor— come un poco, ¿sí? 

— No quiero —responde con pereza, girando el rostro con dificultad. Pero entonces Thor usa una de sus más poderosas armas secretas: el avioncito. 

Con diminutas risillas y ojos un poco enrojecidos terminó aquella sopa, el dios mayor lo hizo luego beber una infusión más de aquellas extrañas hierbas que hacían crecer en Asgard; el pequeño niño lo bebió sintiéndose obligado y para sanar su dramático corazón, Thor le prometió una sorpresa para cuando mejorara.   
Loki tan agotado que estaba había caído rendido ante el sueño, y Thor aprovechó para seguir colocando paños húmedos en la frente de aquel bonito príncipe. En cuanto notó la temperatura bajar considerablemente se retiró, dejando a Loki para que descansara.

Habían pasado al menos unas cinco horas, y al ser las siete con treinta minutos de la noche, Loki buscaba animoso a su hermano por el castillo. El estómago del príncipe rugía exigiendo comida y su mente no olvidaba la promesa hecha por Thor; lo encontró en la cocina. Thor se alegró de ver energías nuevamente en él, esos cuidados sí que habían funcionado.

— Hola, ¿qué cocinas, hermano? —preguntó el pequeño acercándose a Thor con claras intensiones de ser alzado para poder ver qué había en la olla.

— Hola pequeño, ¿te sientes mejor? —hizo Thor la pregunta mientras alzaba a Loki, el príncipe asintió feliz— qué bueno. Mira preparo espagueti.

— Tengo mucha hambre —dijo con un tinte de vergüenza en la voz cuando su estómago rugió sacando una risa escandalosa a Thor.

— Qué bueno, Loki —Thor lo miró con una sonrisa — porque estoy preparando tus espaguetis favoritos — "¿chop suey?" había preguntado ilusionado el pequeño dios— exacto. 

Loki se emocionó muchísimo, a él le encanta comer chop suey. Pero recuerda de pronto lo dicho por su hermano y pide obtener su sorpresa;   
Thor sirve los platos y Loki cree por un momento que aquella apetitosa comida es la sorpresa, está complacido. Pero entonces Thor dice que dejaran enfriar los alimentos un poco, y así Loki podrá tener lo que desea; el rey se retira un momento y vuelve con una simple caja de cartón, no es muy llamativa y tiene muchos hoyos. Loki lo mira dudoso y Thor lo anima a abrirla; los fuertes gritos de felicidad del niño sacan una sonrisa al dios del trueno. 

— Un conejo, no puedo creerlo —exclama extasiado el pequeño. Su hermano había conseguido un bellísimo conejo enano y esponjoso solo para él, su primera mascota.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó como haciéndose el preocupado, y Loki cayendo en aquella trampa pidió ser cargado junto a su conejo, para llenar de besos la mejilla de su hermano —creo que sí —rió Thor — ¿qué nombre quieres darle?

— ¿Un nombre? —preguntó extrañado y Thor afirmó; Loki lo meditó en silencio unos minutos— Bonnie

— Muy bien. Señorita Bonnie, ¿le gustaría esperar por aquí mientras el príncipe y yo cenamos? —Loki sonrió al darse cuenta de que su conejo era en realidad coneja, le sirvió un poco de alimento en una bonita tacita rosada que el mayor le había entregado. Luego el par de hermanos fueron a cenar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

— Tienes que darle alimento con esta medida y ponerlo en esta taza —daba el niño las instrucciones — en esta libreta están escritos sus horarios y tiene que tomar sus siestas en esta cama. No dejes que duerma en el piso, ni que se ensucie.

— Tranquilo Loki, la señorita Bonnie estará muy bien cuidada aquí —dijo Fandral despidiendo a los hermanos, mientras cargaba a la bonita bolita blanca. 

Thor y Loki se despidieron del guerrero y se fueron al parque de diversiones, planeaban aprovechar todo el día.   
En cuanto llegaron fueron al puesto de hot dogs ya que ambos habían ido sin siquiera desayunar, no era muy saludable, pero como dicen en Midgard "una vez al año, no hace daño". 

— ¿Qué desean para tomar? —preguntó el vendedor y rápidamente el listo príncipe pidió una gaseosa.

— Gaseosa no, Loki — dijo serio, pero un puchero y ojos de cachorro lo derrotaron— de acuerdo, pero solo hoy. 

Thor comió unos siete hot dogs antes de que Loki terminara el suyo. El vendedor no podía creer que alguien pudiera comer tanto y tan rápido, pero le alegraba esa venta después de todo.

Los hermanos fueron a caminar para ayudarse a apresurar la digestión y jugaron en algunos puestos; Thor ganó para Loki una rana de peluche en un sitio en donde debía medir su fuerza golpeando con una especie de mazo, y Loki quiso jugar a lanzar unos aros que debían ingresar en unos palos que reposaban sobre una barra, se puso muy feliz cuando una mujer de vestido sexy le entregó unos billetes, los cuales guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón.   
Thor lo llevó a subirse en todos los juegos mecánicos posibles.

— A ellos, Thor —gritó el pequeño mientras reía, habían subido a unos autos, el motivo del juego era chocar a los demás jugadores.

Loki, que era el copiloto le decía a Thor cuáles autos golpear y el mayor obedecía; el muy dulce niño reía hasta casi quedar sin aire al ver como golpeaban al resto y por un momento a Thor le preocupó esa reacción, sin embargo rápidamente desecho esa idea y luego reía junto al príncipe. 

— ¿A cuál otro juego quieres ir? —preguntó Thor cuando se hubieron bajado de aquel auto, y Loki quiso usar ese juego nuevamente, pero esta vez él quería manejar. 

El rey se sorprendió al ver cómo Loki golpeaba el resto de autos en puntos clave, y eso significaba que los demás conductores recibían golpes fuertes al ser impactados; la risa del pequeño príncipe le dijo al mayor que realmente estaba disfrutando eso. Después Thor lo cargó para salir de aquel juego y le preguntó a cuál otro quería ir, así se distraería pensando y no se percataría de las malas miradas que las doloridas personas les daban. Loki eligió la montaña rusa. 

— Debes sujetarte fuerte de aquí —explicó el mayor colocando las suaves manitas sobre una barra de metal — no te preocupes si te caes, llamaré a Stormbreaker para salvarte —Thor meditó un momento y Loki lo observó detenidamente — aunque tal vez para cuando llegue ya estarás en el suelo.

— Hermano, ya no quiero subir a este juego, vámonos —pidió Loki muy nervioso, pero entonces los vagones empezaron a moverse — no, auxilio voy a morir. Thor no quiero caer —gritaba desconsolado el niño y el rey no podía contener sus carcajadas.

— Sujetate, Loki —gritó Thor —quedaremos de cabeza y te saldrás —los nudillos del niño se notaban blancos.

— Por favor, prometo ser bueno —lloró Loki y Thor se burlaba de forma escandalosa — no quiero morir.

El príncipe gritó y lloró durante todo el recorrido y el rey aunque quisiera no podía contener la risa. Al acabar la respiración de Loki era agitadísima y Thor tuvo que cargarlo para intentar que se calmara; secó las lágrimas derramadas por el pánico y fueron a buscar algo para comer. 

— Thor, quiero una manzana, por favor —pidió viendo las frutas cubiertas de miel. Thor compró dos y una bolsa de churros rellenos de dulce de leche. Ambos se sentaron a una mesa pequeña para comer. 

Para el final del día, Loki contaba con la rana de peluche, el dinero, un globo metalizado y un papalote en forma de águila, los cuales a excepción del dinero cargaba Thor, ya que el pequeño usaba ambos manos para cargar una gran piña rellena de helados, melocotones y crema chantillí. Iban camino a la salida.   
Thor estaba tan agotado como Loki, así que pidieron un taxi para llegar a Asgard, yendo obviamente primero a casa de Fandral.   
Thor tocó a la puerta y el guerrero rubio abrió después de un par de minutos.

— Hola, amigo. Vinimos por Bonnie —dijo Thor en la puerta, sin tener ganas de entrar. Fandral se retiró a traerla y Loki extendió su mano para que Thor le entregara una bolsa de cartón.

— Gracias por cuidar a mi Bonnie, Fandral — dijo dulce el niño— te trajimos churros.

— Oh Loki, gracias pequeño —agradeció Fandral con una sonrisa — ¿te divertiste? —preguntó y Loki le dio una afirmativa. 

Los dioses se retiraron junto con Bonnie al castillo y después del rutinario baño fueron a tomar un merecido descanso. Era muy noche, y ambos además de estar agotados, tenían mucho sueño.   
Loki colocó la cama de Bonnie cerca y luego la acarició un poco.

— Buenas noches, señorita Bonnie —dijo, dando un besito en la cabecita blanca. Después Thor lo alzó y lo acostó sobre él —Gracias, hermano.

— Buenas noches mi príncipe —respondió cerrándole un ojo y besando la frente pequeña. Loki sonrió y el mayor lo cubrió con un brazo para dormir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Ha pasado bastante tiempo y Thor se da cuenta que ya con seis años, el pequeño Loki no se relaciona con otra persona que no sea él. Loki puede saludar a otras personas, y también puede mantener una conversación, pero todo lo hace con Thor a su lado, y si puede estar en brazos es mejor para él; el pequeño continúa durmiendo en la cama del rey aunque tenga su propia habitación, todavía necesita ser abrazado por Thor para poder conciliar el sueño, aún espera que Thor lo bañe cada día mientras él juega con patitos de hule, sigue usando esas pijamas con orejas y continúa aguardando al monarca a un lado de su escritorio para ir a jugar. A Thor no le molesta esto, no importa qué edad tenga Loki, siempre será el lindo bebé del dios del trueno; pero Loki pronto ingresará a la escuela infantil y eso significa que pasara algunas horas sin la protección de su hermano mayor. Eso preocupa mucho a Thor, necesita enseñar a Loki a relacionarse con otras personas, a hacer amistades, a respetar una autoridad distinta a la suya; esperaba que no fuera tarde para iniciar con esto.   
El rey decide hacer un almuerzo e invitar a sus amigos y los hijos de estos.

— Mis amigos, gracias por venir —saludó Thor dando la bienvenida al grupo de gente. Loki se sintió incómodo, las únicas personas que habían ido a visitarlos habían sido los vengadores, y eso no ocurría muy a menudo. 

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y Loki miró con ojos asustados a Thor cuando se sentó al lado de Sif, pues dicha acción no le permitiría estar junto a su hermano. El pequeño se acercó a Thor por una explicación a tan cruel acción y el rey solo le acarició el cabello y le sonrió al decirle que podía sentarse al lado de uno de los niños; los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y las pequeñas manitas se apretaban nerviosas, Loki hubiera hecho una escena, pero un niño de piel oscura que parecía ser mayor que él lo llamó.

— Príncipe Loki, puede sentarse aquí —dijo el niño señalando una silla, Loki se acercó dudoso — soy Einar, hijo de Heimdall —se presentó ofreciendo su mano, pero Loki no dio un apretón sino que la colocó sobre la otra mano suavemente. El hijo del guardián besó la manita blanca con gusto y Loki se avergonzó. 

Aunque el pequeño Loki inicialmente se sintió abrumado por la nueva experiencia, con el pasar del tiempo se empezó a sentir más cómodo; los niños lo aceptaron en su grupo de amigos y eso lo hizo feliz. Se enteró que Einar era el mayor de todos los niños y eso lo convertía en el líder del grupo, el muchacho tenía ocho años; conoció también a las dos niñas de Fandral que eran un par de años menor que él, y supo que Sif era la única de los amigos de Thor que aún no tenía hijos.   
Thor observó a Loki durante todo el almuerzo sin que este se percatara y se sintió feliz de verlo conversar y reír con los niños durante el postre. 

— Debemos hacer algo para darle la bienvenida a Loki a nuestro grupo —dijo pensativa la pequeña Elin, hija de Hogun. Los niños meditaron por un rato, y Loki también meditó aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué podían hacer, pues con las amistades él no tenía experiencia.

— Una pijamada —ofreció Aren, uno de los tres hijos de Volstagg, y Loki confundido preguntó a qué se refería.

— Es una fiesta de pijamas, comemos chatarra, contamos historias de terror, hacemos juegos, y todo tipo de cosas para divertirnos —habló Einar —y principalmente, no dormimos en toda la noche —finalizó la explicación y Loki se sintió muy interesado, obviamente sería muy posible para unos niños quedar despiertos toda la noche. 

— Hermano —llamó Loki, y Thor le prestó toda su atención— ¿mis amigos y yo podemos hacer una pijamada aquí en el castillo? —Thor estaba complacido de escuchar la palabra "amigos" en Loki, de modo que concedió el permiso. Los niños se pusieron muy felices y los padres no se opusieron.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Thor dirigía la preparación de la pijamada, eran las siete de la noche y los niños llegarían en una hora; Loki lo seguía de un lado a otro muy ansioso, quería por su naturaleza que todo saliera perfecto.   
Los sirvientes del castillo habían preparado todo tipo de comidas y postres y se encargaban de arreglar una de las habitaciones del castillo para que todos los niños estuvieran cómodos. Thor encargó a una joven el cuido de los pequeños durante la noche, ella debía llevarles alimentos y bebidas, pero debía también dejar que permanecieran solos.   
El rey hizo colocar una barra de bar en aquella habitación, pues creyó que a los niños les agradaría sentirse como vikingos.

— ¿Estás muy ansioso, hermano? —preguntó Thor lo que ya sabía, pues le divertía ver a Loki en aquel estado. El niño era tan perfeccionista.

— ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Si falta alguna cosa? ¿Qué tal si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si ya no quieren ser mis amigos? —el pequeño Loki bombardeó con tantas preguntas que Thor se sentó un momento y luego lo colocó sobre una de sus piernas.

— Estás asustado de hacer algo mal y quedarte sin amigos, ¿no? — Loki afirmó y el mayor le acarició el cabello— no te preocupes por eso, no necesitas que todo sea perfecto. Los amigos estarán contigo cuando todo esté bien, pero también cuando las cosas vayan mal; si alguien quiere estar a tu lado solo en los mejores momentos, entonces no merece ser tu amigo — el pequeño lo miró más tranquilo, las palabras de Thor siempre lo ayudaban. Y el mayor no sabía cuándo fue que los dioses le habían otorgado ese don de palabra — tú eres el príncipe de Asgard, Loki. Cualquiera quisiera ser tu amigo; ahora quiero que respires, te calmes y te diviertas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias —Loki abrazó el cuello de Thor y ambos fueron a sentarse a un sofá, mientras esperaban la venida de los nuevos amigos. 

Luego de unos quince minutos la puerta principal del castillo fue golpeada, Loki se bajó del sofá nervioso y miró a Thor; el mayor vio la forma en que movía sus pies y con una sonrisa le dijo que debía calmarse, luego lo instó a ir a abrir.

— Hola a todos, bienvenidos al castillo —saludó Loki haciendo una bonita reverencia, la cual fue imitada por los demás invitados, el niño de color besó la mano otra vez.

Loki los llevó a todos directo a la habitación que se había preparado para la actividad y se sorprendió al ver a todos correr, pues dicha acción significaba que estaban tan ansiosos como él. La sorpresa pasó rápidamente a ser alegría.   
Thor conversó con los padres un rato, luego fue a cenar. Era la primera vez que cenaba solo después de haber recuperado a Loki, pero lo prefería así, para que su hermano se divirtiera lo más posible. Thor comía mientras veía una película, sin Loki no era necesario usar el comedor; escuchaba los gritos y risas de los pequeños y eso lo hacía feliz.   
El grupo de chicos se divertía actuando como vikingos bebedores en la barra de bar, les habían colocado un barril con coca cola, obviamente sin que el rey lo supiera, así que la energía en aquel sitio era impresionante.

— Juguemos verdad o reto —propuso una de las niñas, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en que Loki debía ser retado primero, como un tipo de ritual de bienvenida o algo así, Loki valiente aceptó. 

— Tu reto será —habló el pequeño líder manteniendo el suspenso— robar una botella de hidromiel y traerla aquí. 

Los demás jóvenes se impactaron e hicieron un sonidillo de sorpresa, si el rey se daba cuenta que habían robado licor todos iban a estar en graves problemas, pero Loki se sacudió las ropas limpias, respiró hondo y salió de la habitación.   
El príncipe conocía bien la ubicación del hidromiel, de modo que se acercó con pasos sigilosos, observó a Thor en el sofá y utilizó todo tipo de artimañas para pasar desapercibido, incluso se arrastró como soldado en trinchera. Llegó a la cocina y vio el estante alto que guardaba aquello que había ido a buscar, sería difícil llegar hasta ahí; pero nada imposible para Loki el listo. Usó una silla para trepar hasta el mueble y después escaló con dificultad hasta tomar una botella, con el hidromiel en mano solo quedó dejar todo igual a como estaba y correr a la habitación. Los niños nerviosos lo esperaban en la puerta e hicieron una gran algarabía al verlo llegar con botella en mano.

Escondieron aquella bebida mientras la joven les dejaba pizza y más bebida, en cuanto se fue abrieron lo que para ellos contenía licor. Sin embargo desde que Thor había llevado a Loki al castillo había cambiado muchas cosas, y una de esas era la preparación del hidromiel; aquellas botellas no contenían más que agua y miel, pues Thor acostumbraba a preparar la bebida unas horas antes de cada celebración que ameritaba beber, eso significaba que el licor lo escondía en un sitio en el cual sabía Loki nunca iría a parar: en el mueble de documentos de su oficina. El mayor veía a Loki como la cosita más dulce, pero no era un tonto. Sabía que seguía siendo el muy curioso dios de las travesuras.

Los chicos bebieron aquello preguntándose porqué a sus padres parecía gustarles tanto, no era la gran cosa.   
Jugaron a muchas cosas y comieron muchos manjares; y cuando fue la media noche uno de los chicos propuso iniciar con las historias de terror. Loki encendió una pequeña fogata artificial para dar ambiente y se sentaron a su alrededor, uno de los niños inició una historia sobre elfos que se robaban la luz y dejaban todo en eterna oscuridad, la mujer que llevaba algunos bocadillos de chocolate y dulce de leche junto a bebidas calientes escuchó y quiso divertirse a costa de los pequeños apagando la luz, los gritos de terror la hicieron reír con fuerza y después de encenderla nuevamente vio las carillas enojadas y los brazos cruzados, la entrega de los postres le valieron el perdón de los furiosos pequeños. 

— Hagamos un reto de baile —propuso la pequeña Krista, una de las bonitas gemelas de Fandral. Eran la una con veinte minutos de la mañana y todos los jovencitos bailaban canciones viejas de Britney Spears. 

— Eres el mejor bailando, Loki —afirmó el mayor de los niños, y el príncipe realizó coqueto una reverencia con orgullo y agradecimiento. 

Todos acabaron tan agotados por el baile que pidieron a la chica encargada que les preparara un baño, por ser tan tarde ella llenó la tina grande con agua caliente; los niños cupieron todos y pudieron bañarse juntos como si estuvieran en una piscina. Después ella fue llamándolos uno por uno para ayudarlos a vestir y llevarse las ropas mojadas, secó los cabellos de cada niño y se retiró para que pudieran seguir divirtiéndose.

Todos los chicos llevaban pijamas de súperheroes, pero Loki siendo el príncipe consentido de Asgard, vestía un pijama enterizo con orejas y cola de gato, los niños quisieron burlarse de él, pero Heimdall había enseñado a su hijo a que siendo el niño mayor, debía velar porque ningún integrante de su grupo de amigos se sintiera alguna vez mal. 

— Silencio todos —ordenó Einar y los niños respetaron esa orden, Loki lo miró sorprendido — no debemos hacernos sentir mal entre nosotros. 

Los muchachos se avergonzaron y Loki le agradeció con un besito corto en la mejilla, el ser coqueto y seductor eran características que poseía sin saber, y Einar le revolvió el cabello en un acto protector.

Los minutos pasaban y los niños contaban secretos, tonterías de niños como haberse quedado despiertos sin que sus padres lo supieran; poco a poco cada uno iba cayendo dormido, y cuando el pequeño príncipe se dio cuenta, era el único despierto. La ansiedad lo tomó y después de intentar dormir y no lograrlo se llenó de estrés, hizo lo que sabía era lo único que lo ayudaría a dormir: ir a la habitación del rey. Habitación del rey y suya, según Loki.

Abrió la puerta sin realizar mucho ruido y luego subió a la cama, el peso sobre su pecho despertó a Thor. Miró a Loki confundido.

— ¿Qué pasó, Loki? —preguntó restregando sus ojos azules — ¿ocurrió algo malo? —volvió a preguntar, pero el niño negó. Levantó entonces una ceja.

— Todos se han dormido, y yo no podía hacerlo —explicó.

— Pero Loki, nunca podrás si no lo intentas. Pronto entrarás a la escuela infantil y debes empezar a comportarte como un niño grande —explicó el rey, y un "pero no quiero" lo retó — hay muchas cosas que no vas a querer hacer, pero tendrás que hacerlas, Loki. Ya estás creciendo y no puedes seguir siendo solo mi bebé, debes conseguir amigos, respetar a otras personas, hacer cosas por ti mismo, ¿entiendes?

— Pero Thor, yo no quiero dejar de ser tu bebé —dijo el príncipe con tristeza en su rostro bonito, la verdad era que eso jamás podría ocurrir — puedo hacer todo eso que quieres, pero quiero que me sigas tratando con mucho cariño. 

— Entonces dices que te relacionarás con muchas personas y te divertirás aunque yo no esté cerca para cuidarte, pero no quieres que nuestra relación cambie — Loki afirmó ante lo que Thor decía — muy bien, amorcito. Es un trato. 

Esa noche Loki durmió sobre el pecho de Thor, de esa forma había dormido desde que su hermano lo recuperó y así seguiría durmiendo por mucho tiempo. Y a la mañana siguiente, al ser las diez en punto, todos disfrutaban de un rico desayuno.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El fabuloso Tony Stark revisó cada una de las escuelas infantiles de Estados Unidos y terminó por recomendarle una muy prestigiosa en Washington, pues según el multimillonario este tipo de centros educativos ayudarían a Loki a obtener el ingreso a alguna universidad de renombre, faltaba muchísimo para eso, pero además no debían desperdiciar el gran potencial del niño.   
Thor se encontraba vestido con un traje azul oscuro de Armani, sentado en una cómoda silla, frente a él un hermoso escritorio de roble y tras de este se encontraba la directora de aquella institución, tan elegante e imponente como el centro educativo mismo; Loki se encontraba junto a él.

— ¿Por qué piensa que el joven Loki merece ingresar en nuestra institución? —preguntó la mujer con un semblante serio y frío, ser el cálido y alegre dios del trueno no le ayudaría en nada con ella.

— Loki es el príncipe de la comunidad de Asgard, que se ubica en la nación Noruega... —empezó Thor, pero la directora lo interrumpió.

— ¿Disculpe? —empezó ella — ¿acaso dice que la posición socioeconómica privilegiada de ustedes es suficiente para que debamos aceptar al niño? — Thor se quedó en blanco, definitivamente esta sería una entrevista muy difícil — el dinero ni siquiera es importante en nuestra institución, señor Odinson. Le informo que tenemos becas para ayudar a jóvenes que no pueden aspirar a pagar esta colegiatura.

— No me refería a eso — corrigió Thor de inmediato — al ser un príncipe él ha sido educado por los mejores tutores de Noruega; Loki sabe de etiqueta, música, también habla perfectamente cuatro idiomas. Estoy seguro que él será un estudiante que pondrá en alto el nombre de esta institución.

— Muy bien caballero, dejemos que Loki confirme sus palabras —habló firme, y después observó al pequeño — ¿está preparado para realizar su examen de admisión, joven? — Loki que se sentía intimidado, trató de disimularlo para darle una positiva.

Thor se acercó a él y poniéndose a su altura le dijo algunas palabras de ánimo para luego besar su frente. En seguida entró una mujer vistiendo un traje elegante y se llevó a Loki para que realizara el examen, dicha prueba no solo era de aptitudes sino psicólogica también, pues la institución requería conocer a sus estudiantes de manera adecuada; supieron que era correcto lo dicho por el encargado, el muchacho poseía una educación basada en reinos y caballerosidad, lo notaron más que nada por su forma orgullosa de realizar reverencias y porque besó al igual que Thor la mano de ambas mujeres, se percataron también que era un niño sumamente listo y con el seguimiento adecuado podría convertirse en un genio, se fijaron que tenía ciertas tendencias a la maldad y era bastante posesivo, Loki también poseía características de un líder, sería con el entrenamiento adecuado un excelente orador, sin duda él será la clase de persona que se convierte en un gran empresario o en presidente.   
Loki volvió con la mujer al cabo de dos horas, y ella se acercó a la directora con los resultados; la importante mujer los leyó con calma mientras los dos hermanos se sentían nerviosos, al cabo de unos veinte minutos, la directora habló.

— Bienvenido a nuestra institución, Loki - dijo aún seria, sacar una sonrisa a esta persona era algo imposible — espero que sepa agradecer esta oportunidad, cada año cientos de jóvenes intentan ingresar, solo dos de cada diez lo logran — informó y Loki agradeció educado — mi asistente los seguirá atendiendo, les informará qué deben conseguir para iniciar el ciclo preescolar, les dará el uniforme y entregará toda la información que deben conocer.

La directora que en realidad tenía una importante reunión, se despidió dejándolos con una joven de unos veinticinco años, todos en esa institución eran tan formales y correctos, incluso el uniforme de los conserjes lo era.   
La joven les dio toda la información que necesitaban y deseaban, luego les entregó los uniformes y los despidió.

Thor y Loki se fueron directo a comprar todo lo que el joven príncipe necesitaría, zapatos, tennis y demás; luego volaron hasta la torre Stark.

— Tony, me aceptaron en la escuela infantil —dijo orgulloso Loki y Stark lo alzó para darle vueltas en celebración.

— Sabía que lo lograrías, Loki. Eres el mejor —felicitó y Loki no podía estar más complacido con él mismo.

Thor esperó que Anthony acabara de celebrar con Loki para hablar.

— Amigo Stark, estoy muy agradecido con tu recomendación, a Loki y a mí nos encantó la institución —empezó Thor y Tony le pidió ir al grano — pero no puedo traer volando a Loki todos los días.

Stark le sonrió arrogante, era uno de los hombres con más dinero del mundo, Thor solo necesitaba decir algo como "amigo Stark, necesito transporte para Loki". Pero ya que no lo hizo, el generoso Iron man les obsequió un jet; Loki se impresionó al verlo y se sintió un hombre importantísimo cuando le dijeron que viajaría en este a la escuela infantil. De tal modo, su piloto personal lo llevaría de Noruega a Estados Unidos y viceversa, mientras que un chofer estaría esperando en la pista de aterrizaje para llevarlo al instituto, y después lo regresaría para que lo llevaran a su hogar.

Thor y Loki llegaron al castillo muy agotados y ordenaron una orden de tacos que para dicha de ambos llegó rápido. Loki tenía pocos días para ingresar al centro educativo y el rey empezaba a sentirse abrumado, sin embargo no lo dio a notar, su niño la pasaría muy bien y aprendería mucho; él como responsable hermano mayor se encargaría de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que parece una exageración viajar de Noruega a USA, pero justo ese es el detalle. Vamos a entender que Loki no estará viajando en un medio de transporte convencional.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Siendo el último día libre de Loki antes de entrar a la escuela infantil, Thor quiere pasar todo su tiempo con él, pero no quiere hacer algo que lo agote demasiado. Juntos planean un día de juegos de mesa y películas; el rey dio unas monedas a Loki y colocó a su lado la misma cantidad, apostarían jugando blackjack.

— Tengo 18 —dijo Thor creyéndose ganador.

— Yo tengo 21 — mostró Loki un as de diamantes y una K, pero siendo tramposo, Thor le dice que aquella carta de diamantes tenía el valor de uno y por lo tanto contaba con once puntos, Loki lo pensó unos segundos — Pero también vale once, dame mi dinero. —el rey rió y le dio las tres monedas que apostaban en cada partida.

Continuaron apostando en blackjack y poker hasta que Thor se vio sin monedas, se preguntaba cómo un niño de seis años había conseguido quitarle todo el dinero, pero Loki había sido siempre más listo que él, muchísimo más. Loki fue rápidamente a guardar el dinero adquirido a su habitación y volvió para jugar una partida de monopolio, apostaban la decisión de la cena; finalmente Thor ganó, pero Loki lo retó a una partida de Uno para robar su ganancia, el rey aceptó y el príncipe ganó el poder de decidir qué se comía por la noche.   
Pasaron el día jugando naipe, ajedrez, gran banco y más juegos similares, Loki era bastante bueno en los juegos en que debía buscar alguna estrategia; y cuando tenían hambre Thor llamaba por hamburguesas o nachos. Entonces cayó la tarde.

— ¿Qué vamos a cenar, Loki? — hizo Thor la pregunta cuando apenas eran las seis con treinta minutos, Loki pidió pizza — de acuerdo, ¿cómo la quieres?

— Con borde de queso, y queso extra por encima —meditó Loki — muchísimo queso.

Thor llamó a la pizzería y ordenó la famosa pizza cuatro quesos, para cuando llegó entre ambos habían decidido qué películas ver: La saga de El rey león.   
Loki lloró con la muerte del rey Mufasa y se alegró con la canción de Timón y Pumba, también se sorprendió al notar como el mayor conocía en su totalidad la letra de cada canción. Justo cuando empezaba la segunda película, Loki posó sus ojos sobre Thor, pues el mayor a propósito lo había asustado imitando el cántico en esa lengua africana del inicio de El ciclo sin fin; Thor se había reído bastante con el salto que pegó el joven príncipe.

Ambos habían pasado un lindo y relajado día, jugando, viendo películas y comprando comida poco saludable, estaban gustosos. Y luego de poco más de cuatro horas habían acabado de ver las películas. Thor decidió que era ya muy noche y Loki debía descansar lo más posible. 

— Es hora de dormir, Loki —dijo el rey cargando al muchacho como saco de papas, Loki se dejó hacer.

— No me quiero bañar, hermano —pidió, sabía que era imposible que Thor lo permitiera, pero debía intentarlo. La respuesta fue lo que ya esperaba — ¿solo por esta noche?

— No, Loki — dijo nuevamente — decisión final. 

Thor como cada noche preparó la bañera con agua tibia y burbujas, le colocó los patos de hule y fue por Loki, y como cada vez que el príncipe tomaba un baño, él lo ayudó a bañar.   
El uniforme de Loki yacía limpio, planchado y perfumado en la habitación del príncipe, junto a unos lustrosos y elegantes zapatos negros, todo estaba listo para su primer día en la escuela infantil. El dios del trueno llevó al pequeño a la cama y tomó unos minutos para ir a bañarse. 

— Es tarde, Loki. Tienes que dormirte ya mismo — ordenó Thor estirando su brazo para que Loki apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro, y así pudiera él abrazarlo para que durmiera rápido. Thor lo abrazó con fuerza, como si aquel día fuera el último que tendría al príncipe junto a él; era verdad que su tiempo juntos disminuiría considerablemente y aunque intentaba ocultarlo aquello asustaba mucho al rey, el joven príncipe lo notó pues se sentía igual. Esa noche se abrazaron con más fuerza de la que habían utilizado alguna vez.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Thor se encuentra de rodillas frente a Loki, el uniforme correctamente arreglado, el cabello perfectamente peinado; lo observa atentamente buscando alguna imperfección. Él recuerda ese mágico y milagroso momento en que lo recuperó en la entrada de la torre Stark, nunca sintió una felicidad más grande en su vida, lo sigue observando con tanto amor y a su mente viene el recuerdo de aquel día en que su hermanito aprendió a compartir, recuerda las discusiones, las salidas, los juegos, las rabietas; él lo recuerda todo. Observa a Bonnie cerca y la emoción de Loki vuelve a él como una alucinación, Thor sonríe. 

— Estás perfecto, Loki —dice el monarca mirándolo fijamente, y el niño mira al suelo avergonzado — no quiero que hagas eso, Loki. Eres el príncipe de Asgard y el dios del engaño, nunca bajes la cabeza — Loki obedece, mirándolo con ojos arrogantes — estoy orgulloso de ti, hermano. 

No hay nada más importante para un pequeño jovencito que ser motivo de orgullo para su adulto más importante, y Thor era todo eso para Loki, la sonrisa del bonito príncipe era sencillamente hermosa.

Thor lleva a Loki a la pista de aterrizaje justo detrás del castillo, y luego de hablar unos minutos con el piloto, besa la frente de Loki y le da palabras de ánimo para después verlo subir al jet.

Thor lo observa sintiéndose abrumado por la emoción, su pequeño ya no es un bebé, ahora es un niño grande; uno que viajará a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia lejos de él. Sabe que su vida no será igual de adelante, Loki conseguirá nuevos amigos, y el tiempo de hermanos se reducirá. No sabe cuándo fue que las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro; pero rápidamente se limpia la cara cuando antes de ingresar a aquel transporte, Loki voltea. 

— Hasta luego, Thor.

— Hasta luego, cariño. Da lo mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los veo en la segunda parte de esta serie 
> 
> Besos traviesos y abrazos con la fuerza de los truenos para todos.  
> ❤❤❤❤


End file.
